


布谷鸟 上

by Ordovician



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordovician/pseuds/Ordovician





	

1.

一九四三年深秋，高加索山脉深处。

被炮火烧焦的树木和刚刚掉下来的枯叶一起倒伏在落满草木灰的土地上。这里有时会发生战斗，人类疯狂杀戮产生的轰响能吓退方圆一里所有的野兽。有时穿黄色军装的人打过来，有时灰色军装的人打过去。尸骸留在原地，和烧焦的枯树与落叶一起变成泥土。

当黑头发猎人不巧路过这种地方的时候，会特意在其间徜徉几圈，寻找些对自己有用处的东西。他不要军装，棉衣也不稀罕。运气好的话，能捡到一杆制作精良的步枪，一些弹药，或士兵随身携带的补给巧克力。他的猎狗，一只巨大、凶猛的高加索犬，会凑过去闻那些躺着的人，然后被他斥退。在最后他会刨一个不深的大坑，将所有人掩埋。

他发现那个棕色头发的年轻士兵还有体温时，已经将他的身子埋了一半。血迹从这孩子的腰部蔓延上来，将他的灰色军服染出一大块褐紫。他四肢冰冷，唯有颈窝处还有一丝勃动的温暖。黑头发猎人揩了揩士兵脸上的土，将他扛起放在他的猎犬背上，一步一步走回大山深处。  
猎人住在另一座山的山脚下，一间普通的石头房舍。他独自过活，一只猎犬和一头牦牛陪着他。房舍是外公留下的，牦牛是妈妈牵回来的。猎犬是舅舅养过的一只叫娜塔莎的雌犬生下的。舅舅要按惯例杀死其它的幼崽，只留下最强壮的一只，他却央求舅舅再留下一只他最喜欢的小狗。他如愿了，也叫它娜塔莎。去吧，他拍拍娜塔莎的背，它便向牲口棚跑去，绕着牦牛转圈。

天已黑了。暮日在远处的地平线下方长久地映照着最后一小片灰蓝的云层，仿佛它在不久之后就将打从原来的地方升起。风猎猎地划过原野上的长草。猎人点起油灯。在火苗忽闪晃动的光源下，他解开伤者深灰色的军装，露出他坚硬的躯体。昏迷的伤者微弱地呼吸着，从喉咙里冒出嘶嘶的杂音。是胁侧的贯穿伤。他拧开装伏特加的小瓶，用酒将伤口擦净，敷上捣烂的药草包扎起来，接着用烧开的雪水反复擦拭他的皮肤，直到皮肤微微泛起粉色。

他拾起一把短刀和一个铝杯，来到牲口棚。牦牛静静地站在那里。他将头贴在牦牛的背上，摸摸它灰色的长毛，对它耳语几句，然后提起刀飞快地在牛背上划开一道短而深的口子，热腾腾的血便顺着皮毛流下。他用铝杯接住，继续抚摸着。接满半杯后，他用药草叶按住牦牛的伤口，止血，然后端着那杯血回到屋子里。

他让士兵的后背贴着他，托着他的下巴，将牦牛血一口一口喂他喝下。士兵的脑袋靠在他肩上，陌生的褐色睫毛轻轻地颤动着。从头顶看去，他的脸是一个熟睡孩子的脸。看着这张脸，他忽然掉入陌生的记忆中，奇异的感觉从四周的黑暗中漫漫涌现。他摸着他的下颌和脖颈，那里一片温热。然而他的四肢仍是冰凉的，冰凉得如同墙壁。猎人将空了的杯子放在凳子上。火苗晃了晃。娜塔莎从屋外挤进门来，外面太冷了。它抖了抖身上毛上的零星雪花，在炭火盆找了一小块地方旁卧下，用黑亮的眼睛静静地望着这两个人。猎人踌躇了一下，也脱光自己的衣服躺进被子里，抱着陌生人的身体睡下。

 

他一连四天用身体温暖他。到第五天的时候，陌生人睁开了眼睛。

猎人正在屋子里，用一块绷紧的皮子刮一把匕首。他微微侧头，去辨认士兵眼睛里的颜色。是绿色的。像正午时分望进一口水井，看见井底若隐若现的苔藓。

“是你，救了我？”

他听不懂。他模糊地知道这些穿灰衣服的士兵是打从西方的一个国家来的，说着和他们完全不同的语言。俄国佬说的也是不同的语言，不过他能懂一些。他想起这些，也就想起了这些人在他的大山里四处开枪的事实，他讨厌他们。他不再看他的眼睛，转而盯着他的嘴唇。干裂而毫无血色。

“这是我的家，我的地方。你住在我这里，要听我的话。”他用威严的口吻对士兵说：“如果敢偷我的东西，就杀了你。”

“谢谢你，谢谢。”他听见士兵虚弱地重复。

Danke，Danky？他在心里默念这个奇怪的音节。

士兵闭上眼睛，又昏睡了过去。

 

一个星期后，士兵已经能坐起来。

猎人每天都外出，把娜塔莎和士兵留在家里。伤情和戒备心一起恢复着。猎人将自己的床铺挪到了屋子的另一侧，睡眠时把匕首和步枪放在床边。然而，娜塔莎却已放下了对陌生人的警戒。它似乎很喜欢这个人身上的气味，经常扑在床沿摇着尾巴闻他的手。面对这头野性而凶猛的高加索犬，年轻人意外地不害怕，坦然地伸出手让它舔，而这看上去更像在被一头高大的野兽啃噬。这样的情景第一次被娜塔莎的主人看到，是他把陌生人带回来的半个月之后。

“娜塔莎。”他叫道，带有警告的意味。他的爱犬马上缩回头，面朝着他坐下，安静下来。

“娜塔莎。”靠在床上的年轻士兵重复道。

他抬起头，停下手中的活计，用一种古怪而阴沉的目光瞪着士兵，一动不动，像察觉到异状的猫。士兵友善地笑笑，转头向坐在地上的大狗：

“娜塔莎？你叫娜塔莎吗？”他又伸手摸摸它的背。娜塔莎听见他叫它，用力甩了甩尾巴。

猎人想像不出在这段时间里，这陌生人和自己的猎犬之间发生了什么。他低下头，继续用那把战场上捡回来的折叠刀削土豆皮。黑色的头发垂下来，挡住了他和陌生人之间的视线。

然而他即刻又听见那个士兵的话音。

“艾伦。我叫艾伦。”

这次他不仅抬头，还把身子也直了起来。士兵的说话声短促而铿锵，像一串陌生的棱角分明的的石头。异族不明意味的语言，对他来说更像是一种巫咒。他皱起眉头仔细盯着他的嘴唇。

“娜塔莎，娜塔莎。”他指指地上的猎犬，娜塔莎仰起鼻尖追逐他的手。“艾伦，”他又拍拍自己的胸口。“我叫艾伦。”他睁大眼睛，口齿清晰，仿佛想努力使这名异乡的居民理解自己的意思。

“你呢？”

猎人愣住。他理解了。各种复杂的考量在他心中一掠而过。他回想一下自己的名字——

“利威尔。”他从唇缝里挤出几个字。

他听见和自己名字相近的几个音节被用对方的声音念了出来。不对。“利威尔。”他纠正道。他念着自己的名字，却觉得有种睡眠被打扰的感觉，因为上一次有人用名字称呼他，还是在五年前，舅舅还活着的时候。他忍不住又望了在床上的艾伦一眼。那孩子已经有生气多了，尽管脸色还是略显苍白，但一双绿色的大眼睛和浓密的褐色睫毛仍使他显得俊俏。

突然，艾伦向他眨了眨眼。

“利威尔，你很漂亮。”艾伦说。

他将刚刚收起的折叠刀又打开，在手中旋转一圈。“我听不懂你说什么。”他冷冷地道，不懂这个艾伦为何如此热衷于这种没有意义的交谈。

然而，年轻人靠在那儿，呼吸着，绷带缠绕下的饱满肌肉因生命的活力而缓缓鼓动。利威尔被他注视着，有种诡谲的无所适从之感。为了驱散这种感觉，他拾起一件麻布单衣甩给他：

“既然能坐起来了，就别光着身子。” 

然后他披上兽皮，走到屋外，点起烟斗，在台阶上坐下。

他最习惯这种秋冬交替的时节。在没有寒风的日子，空气冷得更加直截了当，也很湿，天空雾蒙蒙，似乎在酝酿一场鹅毛大雪。因为没有风，他才可以静下来仔细观看荒凉的景色，看着遥远山岗上一层层不同颜色的树林。它们随着严寒的到来轮番变换颜色，由青转红，由黄入褐，最后变成同一种死灰。接着便是雪，一下便是一整冬。

他点燃了烟丝，但却不抽。烟气带来些许火辣，呛人的鼻子，下一口又被湿润的空气洗刷下去。他在半透明的蓝烟中坠入回忆。他想起凯尼舅舅，最后一个离开他的亲人。这只烟斗是他的东西。凯尼舅舅总能想办法带回些别人弄不到的玩意儿，做别人做不到的事情，比如弄回这支烟斗，比如独自猎杀棕熊。利威尔的枪法是他教的。利威尔在八岁的时候，已跟他学会如何在冰天雪地里用步枪命中一头八十公尺外的狼。

放慢呼吸，利威尔。他对利威尔说，抓起一把雪塞进孩子的嘴里。你是一块石头，你静静在这里等待……

他在五年前和一头棕熊搏斗而死。再出色的猎人总有失手的一天。而在利威尔眼里，他的死不意味着任何事情，只再一次证实了天底下所有猎人——包括利威尔自己——的共通的结局。 

利威尔扬起下巴，让自己的鼻尖朝向天空，闭上眼睛。他等待他的心复归坦然，变得像那块石头一样冰冷。

 

 

2.

 

天气越来越冷。过冬的口粮并不多，而家里又多了一个人，因此，利威尔决定教会艾伦打猎。

他们带着娜塔莎走进大雪覆盖的深山里，寻找野兽的足迹。艾伦背着一支利威尔从战场上捡回来的毛瑟K98步枪。那是早期的德国货，木质枪托，还带瞄准镜，但利威尔却不怎么用。他更喜欢用普通的猎枪，并且一样能打得很准。

“放心吧，我当过专业的狙击手。”艾伦对他比比划划地保证道。“虽然没打中过什么人，但一两只野兽还是没问题的！”

利威尔看也没看他，凭直觉断定他在胡说八道。

他们沿已开始结冰的河道行走。艾伦披利威尔着缝补过的狼皮披肩，那是利威尔的舅舅用过的。冰冷的雾气从青灰色的天空缓缓飘降，仿佛云层在坠落。天上的铅色积云撕裂开一个洞，一线阳光从洞口洒落，照亮了深蓝色水流疾驰的河面。白桦树枝上还未落尽的黄色叶片封存在一串串冰冻的柱状水滴里。不时有些零星的小雪花打着旋儿飘落在他们的皮衣、帽子和露出来的发丝上，张开的嘴里。艾伦伸出舌头去接那些雪花，利威尔看着他，别过头去悄悄翘起嘴角。

不久，他们在一处洼地的灌木丛后隐蔽起来。远处，一头公鹿站在一棵冷杉后面。更远的地方，一头野狼正在窥伺着它。

这不仅仅是和豺狼争夺猎物那么简单，但也没有别的选择了。

“你要在那头狼得手的那个瞬间打中它，就像我上次示范的那样。”利威尔握着艾伦的枪杆，指向那头狼。

艾伦放下军用望远镜，点点头。

“如果失败了，你知道会发生什么。”

艾伦抓了一把雪吃进嘴里。他屏住呼吸，眯起一只眼睛。之前他对利威尔说他没打中过什么人，那是假话。他当然打中过。他sha过人，很多人，从那个小小的瞄准器里。那些人在镜子里，在离他很远的地方就被干掉了，而这种sha人缺乏实感。这让他的心慢慢缩成一个球，被一些坚硬的土块填满，不再能感觉到血液的充斥。当他几个月前在一排机枪的扫射中倒下时，甚至惊讶于自己的身体还能流出如此浓稠的鲜血。

他放慢呼吸。利威尔帮他摆正枪头后，就紧挨着趴在他旁边。他离他如此之近，让他很想靠过去蹭一蹭那顶皮帽子下露出来的乌黑的发角和雪白的侧脸。他们两人都看不见自己呼出的气体，也听不到彼此的呼吸声。在一片灰白的、寒冷的静默中，远处的公鹿缓缓迈着步子，喷着鼻，像树冠一样的巨大的鹿角在树枝的间隙中模模糊糊地移动。狼在一点一点接近。

艾伦扣紧了扳机。透过瞄准镜，他能够看到那头灰褐色皮毛的狼，它那双恶狠狠的绿眼睛，和淌着涎液的利齿。现在，瞄准镜中不再只有缺乏真实感的目标，还有与自己可能发生关联的、具象而直观的死亡。死神是他的猎物。狼已来到很近的位置。突然它从树丛中一跃而起，扑向那头公鹿。

“现在开枪！”他听见利威尔在他耳边悄声喊道。他端紧枪托，瞄准了正在撕扯公鹿喉咙的狼，开枪。然而一瞬间，左腹突然一阵剧痛，让他的双手哆嗦起来。子弹打偏了，擦着狼的皮毛打在旁边的雪地上，腾起一阵雪雾。伴随着娜塔莎疯狂的吠叫，狼怒吼着朝他们的方向冲过来。

“快闪开！你这没用的家伙！”利威尔一脚蹬开他，端着自己的双管猎枪站起来，对准正在从空中扑向自己的狼轰的开了火。狼咽喉中弹，砰地摔落在离他们只有三四米的地方，打了几个滚，最后滑落到他们跟前。

艾伦捂着腹部倒在雪地上。“对不起，对不起……”他颤声说。利威尔拉上枪栓。不知是因为怒气，还是因为雪天的缘故，猎人的脸颊显得更白了。“怎么回事？”他朝他走过来，似乎后悔刚才不该踹他这一脚。艾伦抬起身子，摆摆手表示自己没有大碍。然而利威尔还是猜到了什么，他俯下身掀开艾伦的上衣，查看他腰部痊愈的伤口。

“我不该带你走得这么远的。”利威尔小声自语。

天又快黑了的时候，利威尔在河岸边找了块平坦的地方生起一堆火。鹿肉已经被他收拾好，割成一块一块的包在皮子里。鹿皮和狼皮被扎成一捆。利威尔靠在娜塔莎身上，用树枝叉起一块鹿肉，放在火上烤。跳动的火光将他的蓝眼睛映成紫色。火苗毕毕剥剥地颤抖着，零散的火星朝上空飞去，像是消逝中的火的灵魂。

艾伦接过利威尔递给自己的鹿肉狼吞虎咽起来。他嚼得太急，以至被肉烫到了喉咙，狼狈不堪地咳嗽。利威尔递给他一壶水。艾伦小声嘟囔了句“谢谢”闭着眼喝下。利威尔伸手过去帮他理了理挡在脸前的头发，以免它们沾到肉上。艾伦继续啃了几口肉，嚼着，慢慢咽下，然后愣起神儿来。利威尔将自己那块烤到半熟，合着血丝吃下去。

起初艾伦发出短促的咳咳声时，利威尔还以为他在笑。他抬起头，发现男孩已经被泪水浸湿了眼睛。他的脸涨得通红，眼泪从紧闭的睫毛下涌出，顺着脸颊淌下。利威尔抓住他的手臂。艾伦哭得越发厉害，哽咽着，涕泪从鼻尖一滴滴掉落，嘴角咧出一道难看的弧线。“你救了我，”他边哭边说，“可你为什么要救我呢？我只是个入侵者。”他哽咽着，喘息着，看着自己的双手，眼泪源源不断地涌出：“我本来想当个医生，可现在却跑到这儿来殺人，殺了这么多人。”他攥紧双拳，仿佛要把指甲掐进肉里。“我，我是个殺人犯。”他呜呜地低声痛哭起来。“我想我妈妈。我想回家。”他呜咽着重复。“我想回家。可我是个殺人犯！”

利威尔听不懂艾伦说的话，但他听到了“妈妈”。他将手搭在艾伦的脖子上，慢慢抚摸着，揉着，不说话，只是默默听着男孩哭。他把掉在地上的烤肉捡起来，用刀子割掉沾了土的部分，放到火上重新烤烤，又递给艾伦。

“你多大了？多大了，你？”他问，注视着孩子的墨绿色眼睛。他并不习惯这样比比划划的交谈，这让他觉得很蠢，但他觉得必须说点什么。他从柴火堆里扒拉出一些细碎的枯枝，将他们掰成小段，排列在地上。一二三四，他数了二十九根枯枝。“我二十九岁了，明白吗？我二十九岁。”他指指地上，又指指自己的胸口。“你呢？”

艾伦瞪大红肿的眼睛，看着地上的树枝。随即，他也开始数起那些枯枝，挑出其中的十一根拿到一边。“我十八岁。”他瞅着利威尔，语调平静了许多。

你们和俄国人一样，都喜欢让些娃娃上战场。利威尔低下头心想，整张脸沉入到黑色的阴影中。他捡起一根较长的树枝，在地上画了一个小人。“这个是我妈妈。”他告诉艾伦。

“我妈妈，她很美丽，很温柔。”他幽幽地说，在地上又画了一个横躺的人：“我妈妈第一次见到我爸爸时，他冻僵了，倒在我家门外。那天下着很大的雪，就像现在——”他回过身指指外面的雪。“他就倒在门外。我妈妈和外公把他抬进来，妈妈脱了衣服，用身体温暖他，救活了他。”

“妈妈后来就和他生活在一起，有了我。但爸爸其实是个逃兵。”利威尔在“爸爸”的头上画了顶苏联红军的军帽，叹了口气。“俄国人一直在找他。找他算账。”

艾伦用膝盖顶住下巴，瞪着两只大眼睛听着。

“我六岁的时候，”利威尔拨出六根小树枝，“爸爸和妈妈一起出去打猎，遇到了认识爸爸的俄国人。他们开了枪。爸爸死了。”利威尔手中的树枝咔地折断。“妈妈举起枪想保护爸爸，也被打伤。她回来后不久也死去了。”

他平静地扔下树枝。艾伦的眼泪又流下来。

“但我还记得妈妈给我和爸爸念过的一首歌谣。当我艰难的时候，我就在心里默念它。”他朝艾伦招招手，示意他靠过来。艾伦迟疑着挪过去。利威尔将他搂在怀中，让他的脑袋靠在自己胸前。他一边拍着他的肩膀，一边轻声耳语道：

“wedulahegu wedatuhu-ladayapikiyaci（当风暴来临的时候），

dadihakusa-ikdasuladasudie-le （躲在大树后面），

dasuladahiyeku（看着大树的枝叶），

dasulaiyieta （觉得一定会被风吹落），

dasuciahahu-lai（但是再看它的树干），

dasuciadehule（却是纹丝不动）。”

 

黎明，利威尔在洞穴中醒来。火已熄灭了。艾伦搂着他的脖子，他的头紧挨着他的头，嘴唇紧贴着他的脸颊。

 

TBC.


End file.
